


Lost On You

by loeyseternal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Chanyeol, Rimming, Romance, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyseternal/pseuds/loeyseternal
Summary: Chanyeol was a more fragile omega than he looked and Baekhyun was a stronger alpha than he looked. And they were real mates.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language and this is my first english fic! I hope you like it❤️

When Chanyeol woke up, the lunch time was passed. He slowly got up and stirred his hair. He should had breakfast before work. He went to kitchen and started to prepare breakfast with a few of stuffs. Because most of items were in the box.

The reason of boxes; He was going to go to Seoul tomorrow evening. So most of the small items were packed. The company he worked, opened new branch in the Seoul. Chanyeol would go to work there as one of the best workers.

Actually in the beginning he didn’t want to go to Seoul. Because he loved living in Jeju, there was so peaceful. But he knew that Seoul is the best for him. There was a lot of opportunity for him so he had warm to thought of Seoul.

When he finished his breakfast, he stopped thinking about seoul and started preparing for go to work.

***

He went to Seoul last night and now he was preparing to go to the company early in the morning. He was nervous a little bit. He was scared of the reactions of other workers. He had encountered a lot of problems because he was omega. 

Because he didn’t look like omega

He was tall. So tall like alphas. He had wide shoulders. And he was little scary when he didn’t smile.

But he had big puppy eyes, big smile, soft skin and golden heart. He loved animals and childrens. He had a lovely family who always babied him. He hoped that his new coworkers love him but hey! Who doesn’t love him? 

He arrived in front of the building, took a deep breath and went to inside. He was greeted by receptionist girl. He nodded and went directly to the elevator. Repeated the things that he will say in the meeting in his mind.

When he reached in front of the meeting room, he took deep breath and wiped his sweaty hand on his trousers. When he entered the room, there were only a few people inside. 

He greeted them and sat one of the chairs. Soon, everyone arrived and they started to wait president. After five minutes Chanyeol sniffed woody scent. As the smell got close it started to have more effective to Chanyeol.

His inside burned sweetly. He didn’t know what happened to him. He heard foot sounds and then the door opened by the president, Byun Baekhyun. 

When he looked at Baekhyun, he noticed that Baekhyun looked at him too. 

Their eyes were red and felt burnt at their wrist. They found each other, true mates.

Everything around they are blurred. They only saw each other. Their heartbeats were so fast and loud. Chanyeol’s toe curled in his shoes because of overwhelming feels. 

After a while, Baekhyun became who broke eye contact. He cleaned his throat and sat on his own chair. And he started the meeting.

Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun was great effort to not look at him. They both suffered because of this situation.

When the meeting was over, Baekhyun look at him for the first time after an hour. He opened his lips and said, “Mr. Park, wait a minute please.” while he directly looking at Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol nodded and sat on back his chair. The other employes went out of the meeting room with weird expressions on their faces. They noticed the sensual air between them.

When the last employee went out of the room and closed the door, Baekhyun stood up and took a step to Chanyeol. He sat on the meeting table and bowed his head to Chanyeol’s face

Chanyeol’s breath was cut because of Baekhyun’s close face. His face was so handsome and attractive. Even though he’s small compared to Chanyeol, he was so strong physically and emotionally. His aura was little scary.

But Chanyeol was opposite. He was tall but he was the softest person in the world. His face was little scary when he didn’t smile but if you looked at closely at his face you could see his little pout. His little pout always was there, never leave. And his big shiny eyes and little dimple. All of them made his baby boy. His auro was calm like flowers. He was beautiful like flowers.

Baekhyun pat his cheeks with his slim but strong fingers. He looked fascinated. “You look so beautiful.” said with sincere eyes. Chanyeol‘s ears were blushed. He felt that he should say something. “You... you’re so handsome too.”

Baekhyun chuckled with amusement. This pretty omega was so cute. He looked his bright eyes and said, “What are you going to do after work?” 

Chanyeol waited a few seconds before he answered. “Hmm.. I’m going to go home because I’m not fully moved. I have to open boxes of clothes.” 

Baekhyun nodded but didn’t say anything. He was like thinking something about serious and well, this situation between them was pretty serious. This was their future, the most important thing for them.

When Baekhyun spoked, Chanyeol slightly startled. “We should talk you know this, right? Actually i want to talk to you today. Can you postpone of your other things?” 

Chanyeol quickly nodded. He wanted to talk with him too. The other things could wait. 

Baekhyun smiled, said good and stood up from the table. When he sat up his chair he said “You may go now, Mr. Park. When your work finished, come to my room please.” 

Chanyeol said okay with tiny voice and went out of the room. He was so excited for tonight like Baekhyun.

***

They were in Baekhyun’s car and was going to Baekhyun’s place. After work they decided to go to his place because they wanted to talk this situation in private. The car ride was silent and relaxing.

When they arrived Baekhyun’s place, Baekhyun woke him up. He fell asleep because of tired. But now he felt more lively after short nap. 

Baekhyun lived in a expensive building as he can see. It was so tall and very well guarded. They didn’t talk at elevator, Chanyeol just followed Baekhyun. He saw that Baekhyun press number 14. So he lived at 14th, the highest floor

They went off elevator and turned right. When they entered Baekhyun’s apartment, Chanyeol smelled his woody scent. It was so calming but at the same time it burned inside of him. 

They went to living room, Baekhyun turned Chanyeol and said “So... Do you want some drink?” 

Chanyeol thought a few seconds and wanted a glass of water. While Baekhyun at kitchen Chanyeol sat up on seat and examined the room. Gray and yellow colors were dominated. It was well furnished, just like Chanyeol’s style. There was a few photos on the wall, he had noticed a cute corgi. 

Baekhyun returned from kitchen with a glass of water. He handed to Chanyeol and sat up beside him. Chanyeol drank water and put the glass on coffe table. He turned Baekhyun and said, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun nodded. “You noticed it, right?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s pretty face with unreadable expression. “Yes. What are we going to do?”

Baekhyun touched his face with his slender but strong fingers. “I don’t know Chanyeol. The only thing i know how i want you right now.” 

Chanyeol just watched Baekhyun as he panted. He didn’t know why, because his heat was far at least a week, but his slick started to dribble down and ruined his underwear. 

And he knew that Baekhyun smelled his slick. 

He knew, they should’ve talk about their future but they couldn’t. They just couldn’t. 

That’s why Chanyeol didn’t push Baekhyun when he kissed his plump lips with his slim but soft lips.

Chanyeol moaned with soft voice and respont his lips with eagerness. They used only lips, kinda soft kiss but they both knew it couldn’t last. 

Soon they started to use tongue. Their tongues danced, breathes speed up and omega started to moan. He felt so overwhelmed because beside lips, alpha’s hands held his waist and caressed it.

They started to laid back, omega felt soft surface of seat. Their lips and tongues didn’t separated, even their kiss deepened. 

Omega felt alpha’s crotch on his. He rubbed painfully. Chanyeol moved his head back, separated his lips from Baekhyun’s and moaned loudly. Baekhyun put his lips omega’s neck and sucked harshly. 

Chanyeol moaned again.

He was so sensitive because his heat started. Baekhyun’s scent and presence triggered it. 

The omega was a mess. He closed his eyes and bite his lips. 

Suddeny Baekhyun stood up and he took Chaneol to the bedroom. When they reached the big bed and sat up on it, Baekhyun suddenly took Chanyeol under himself and leaned his lips against the omega’s neck. He opened omega’s shirt buttones and his lips started to suck any point, his hands were not empty, he rolled omega’s nipple between his fingers. Chanyeol started to whimper and groan because of the intense feelings he felt.

Baekhyun decorated the omega’s neck with bites and then carried his lips down to the delicate chest of the omega. When he rubbed his lips on his already swollen nipple, he gained a great sigh from Chanyeol. He pulled out his tongue and began to lick the tip and around. 

Chanyeol aimed to his hand to the hair of the alpha and press himself a little more.

Alpha began to suck the swollen nipple into his mouth and his other finger continued to roll the other nipple. Chanyeol was moaning desperately. "A-alpha hhgnn!"

Alpha sucked a little more and retreated, and smiled gladly after looking at the crimson nipple. He went to the other nipple and tortured the same to the other.

When he was done, he straightened and looked at his omega face. Chanyeol was completely blown away. And they hadn't even started.

Baekhyun bent over the omega’s face, pressed his lips to his lips and withdrew. While Chanyeol was recovering from a kiss, he turned his gaze to the alpha staring at him. Seeing the compassion in his darkened eyes warmed his heart. He felt his trust for the alpha deep in his heart.

Baekhyun took himself from Chanyeol's face, though difficult, and moved in the bed, positioning himself between the legs of the omega. 

Baekhyun took off the rest of Chanyeol's clothes. The omega’s average cock was red and leaking.

Then he started to take off his own clothes. When he lowered his underwear, his large and red cock was appeared.

Chanyeol's eyes widened and his mouth was watered. Alpha’s cock looked so delicious.

While Baekhyun sitting on his knees, he spread the omega’s legs and pulled his lower side to himself.

Here they were starting now.

Baekhyun tried to calm the omega and his inner wolf by stroking Chanyeol's legs. Then he positioned his cock in the wet hole. He slipped his head slowly and checked the omega's face. Everything was going well now.

He pushed it a little further, half in it. But he felt he couldn't take it any longer, and without warning he pushed the entire cock into a warm and slippery cave.

Chanyeol's hole was so tight that Baekhyun felt as if he was taking the virginity of the omega’s for a moment. Chanyeol was trying to get used to the hardness that filled him. Baekhyun stepped back and pushed himself once again. The sound of flesh hitting the flesh was lost between Chanyeol's loud moaning.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun got up a little bit more, Chanyeol's legs were also bent, he leaned towards the omega and combed his hair backwards. "Are you okay?" The anxiety in his voice was evident.

Chanyeol nodded quickly. "Well, I'm fine ... Just go ahead alpha ... Please ~ I can't take it anymore!" Baekhyun smiled at what Chanyeol said, "If you say so, sweet omega. Your request is an order for me. You will not get out of bed without crying with pleasure." said.

And started fast movements. He felt like he was going to be crazy because of the tight cave.

As Baekhyun continued, Chanyeol's hands trembled with pleasure and excitement, clinging to the sheet. A little later, when alpha reentered with a little slope, he found the special spot.

After Chanyeol's breath was momentarily cut, he screamed quietly and his hand started to held on to Baekhyun’s back. He freed his legs from the loose hands of the alpha and wrapped them around his waist and drew the alpha a little more to himself. When the alpha’s cock reached that magnificent point, the hot cave of the omega was narrowing as if it was possible, and Baekhyun had a hard time.

"Exactly like that baby, very good, you're great for your alpha." Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol's ear.

Chanyeol noticed that they were moving on the bed when his back hit the iron bed head. One hand of Baekhyun squeezed the omega's hip as if he knew that it would be bruised tomorrow, while the other hand went to omega’s leg wrapped around his waist and increased his tightness while throwing it on his shoulder and creating more space for himself.

Chanyeol was ecstatic, "Faster, harder! Alpha, you're so good!" he was saying these over and over again.

Because of the slick flowing through the hole, the smacking of the voice filled the room, and when the moans of both were added, the most beautiful melodies of the world appeared.

While Baekhyun was hitting in omega’s deeps with his huge cock, the edges of the hole had turned red.

Chanyeol felt that he would cum. He needed it so much that tears could flow from his already tearful eyes. "A-alpha I'm coming a-ah!" He started to come as soon as he said. The white cum had contaminated his stomach and chest.

Baekhyun had allowed him a little while trying to catch himself breathlessly, then returned to his hard strokes. One hand of Chanyeol was on the shoulder of the alpha, the other hand used to sit between the chest and the abdominal muscles of the alpha, and wanted to feel the alpha more.

"Your hot cave hugs me beautiful omega ... Fuck, so good!" Baekhyun felt he was coming to an end, but it was not the right time yet...

Chanyeol's cock had become hard and even leaking. Normally, this was not the usual, but he could not control himself during the heat. "Baekhyun-ah ... You are completely filling me, even so that it almost feels in my belly-ooh" He couldn't finish his sentence with Baekhyun's cock hitting it deep again.

Baekhyun buried his nose in the neck of the omega and breathed deeply. "You smell so good ... You smell so good that I can eat you right over here." As his eyes turned red, his hand held the iron bed head. As his penis grew a little bigger in the omega, it started to get harder.

The iron behind Chanyeol was hitting the wall. If they were living in a normal apartment, neighbors would already complain about sound. Baekhyun's movements became even more hard, and whispered dirty things in Chanyeol's ear.

Chanyeol felt like he cum again. "I'm coming B-baekhyun!" But he was frozen by what the alpha said.

"No. No, my beautiful omega. You can't cum until I let it."

"B-But?" Baekhyun put a small kiss on his cheek. "Just tighten yourself up a little bit."

As Chanyeol squeezed himself to avoid cumming, the hole narrowed well, and the penis of the alpha could barely move. 

"Fuck, is that real?!"

Chanyeol heard a breaking sound as he continued the hard movements. When looked behind, he realized that the wall was cracked and the iron held by the alpha was broken.

When he felt that Baekhyun had entered more than one depth, he turned to him and groaned deeply. His brain, who did not think logically anyway, was completely ecstatic right now. The wolf in it didn't say anything other than 'alpha, my mate' and all he wanted was to be mated.

For the first time in his life, he became whole with his wolf, and begged alpha.

"My mate. Please, make me yours. Claim me, leave your mark on me."

Alpha stopped his movements inside the omega. He leaned over with the inner wolf and began to lick as if he wanted to mark his territory.

But then stopped suddenly. Baekhyun was trying to get rid of the inner wolf, or he would not leave it without claiming. He was trying to think logically, no matter how much he wanted this claim, he knew that such a thing would cause huge problems in the future. Alpha calmed the wolf of inside, and looked at the omega. "Sorry, but no my omega. Not today. I will not leave you later, but not now."

Chanyeol's eyes were filled with tears, "N-no please ~ Now! I want it now." said. He would continue to insist that but when the alpha continued his movements, he focused on his pleasure and forgot the claim for a moment. He wanted to ejaculate, he wanted to ejaculate very badly, but his alpha said he couldn’t cum without permission.

A few drops of tears flowed from his beautiful eyes, "I don't think I can stand any more A-alpha!"

"Now you can cum pretty omega." While Chanyeol was cum again with his untouched cock, Baekhyun got into it one last time and he started to ejaculate. He was shaking and bending the broken iron under his hand. Chanyeol seemed to flutter with the warmth he felt in a long time.

At that moment, they both felt deep pain in their wrists. At the same time, when they looked at their wrists, they noticed the tattoo, a sign that they were "real mates". While Baekhyun had a heartbeat sign, Chanyeol had a heart sign. 

This represented endless unity.


	2. Chapter 2

"A-ah Baekhyun ~ Dirty there ... Dirty o-oh ..."

It was the morning of the third day of Chanyeol's heat. The second day was calmer after making love until the first lights of the morning. Baekhyun had called the workplace and announced that he would not come for the next two days and that Chanyeol would not. 

Today, Baekhyun was awakened while omega fingered himself and now the alpha was actually doing what he had in mind for two days.

While his tongue was sliding in the hot cave, Chanyeol said that it was constantly dirty, but he could not get back from moaning and pushing his hips into Baekhyun's tongue. This dirty thing took him over the clouds.

When Baekhyun took out his tongue, Chanyeol whispered in frustration, but returned to his pleasure as his hole was ruinning. Soon, Baekhyun, who put his tongue back into the narrow hole, was feeling that releasing the water of pleasure.

Realizing that he couldn't take it any longer, Alpha got up and started rubbing his penis over the hole. He literally loved Chanyeol's begging him in bed.

"Please ~ Please alpha! Come in please ~ Ruin me! Destroy me! Please ~"

Baekhyun got into the wet and crimson hole because he couldn't stand it any longer. Chanyeol, who had no limit in bed, had become even more shameless on the third day. He provoked Baekhyun and said dirty things. Though Baekhyun was worse than him. He even made the omega blushed by what he said.

As Chanyeol was coming for the third time, his hole was extremely sensitive because of what he had just experienced, alpha also came into the omega’s hole, and after waiting for a while, his softened penis came out.

After a few minutes, when his breath recovered, he noticed that Chanyeol had already slept, and he fell asleep too. He could clean Chanyeol in the morning as well.

***

Baekhyun leaned his head on Chanyeol's soft hair, gently caressing the heart tattoo on the omega's wrist with his thumb.

Chanyeol seemed want to speak when both of the tattoos that they were real mates appeared on his wrists, but Baekhyun said they would speak when he woke up. He knew that Omega was very tired, both of them needed rest. Chanyeol accepted without objection, and Baekhyun leaned his head against head of his omega, Chanyeol leaned his head against chest of his alpha, then he fell asleep. After Chanyeol, Baekhyun slept too. 

He woke up before omega, assuming that the clock arrived at noon, thinking about the conversation they would have until omega awoke.

What if Chanyeol didn’t accept him as his mate? Yes, he had begged him to claim him as a mate just three or four hours ago, but it could have happened because he was in the heat.

But Chanyeol was also able to accept it without hesitation. After all, they knew from a beginning that they were real mates. Chanyeol's eyes had turned red for the first moment they had come to the eye to eye, and he could see from the omega’s confused expression that his own eyes also changed color.

Baekhyun took a deep breath, thinking about what to do, and omega began to move because of alpha’s rising chest.

Chanyeol knew where he was when he started to open his eyes slowly. After rubbing his nose a bit to his chest, and looked at the alpha staring at him with shining eyes. He think his heart would not get used to the handsome of Baekhyun even after a hundred years, it would continue to beating fast.

He smiled slightly when there was no sound from his alpha and said good morning with a small voice. Baekhyun replied, saying good morning after pulling his eyes from the omega’s red and bruised neck and chest.

Chanyeol freed his wrist from Baekhyun's hand, and holding the wrist of the alpha, this time he started stroking the tattoo of that alpha with his thumb. His eyes were in Baekhyun's eyes. "What are we going to do? We can no longer refuse and I don't want to refuse."

"Me too, pretty omega. There's a reason we're real mate. We are very similar to each other, but we also complement each other. If we refuse, we will feel like we have lost our other half. One side will always be empty." Baekhyun was speaking in a whisper.

"Yes, but" In the words of Chanyeol, Baekhyun's eyes slowly closed and opened.

But Chanyeol had not finished yet. He pulled his wrist from Baekhyun's hand, this time began to caress the cheekbones of the alpha. "I want to get to know each other before we’re completely mated. Let's go to sweet dates, share our heartaches."

Chanyeol continued his speech. "The stars created us for each other. But it is in our hands to be happy and peaceful. I don't want to lose you, I want to establish a slow but solid relationship and stay with you until we die. Let's prove to everyone that we are created for each other." Chanyeol finished his words with his teary eyes.

On the face of Baekhyun, the smile Chanyeol found quite handsome. "Let's build a future together, pretty omega."

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And if i made mistake, i hope you ignored this😭 
> 
> Let’s be friends on twitter: loeyseternal


End file.
